


Обоюдное

by Marlek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Film Gold, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rubber Porn, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Zoro in those black gloves, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Они друг друга понимают.Примечание: резиновое!порно, упоминаются события фильма «ВП Голд».





	Обоюдное

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ВП Ван Пис на дайри.

— Не снимай, — просит Луффи.

Потянув зубами собачку на молнии рубашки, он нетерпеливо стягивает чёрную ткань с плеч Зоро, но та застревает где-то между стенкой и его спиной. Луффи впечатывается лицом в центр груди Зоро, трётся носом и губами, глубоко вдыхая.

Гудит свисток – они отчаливают. Прощай, очередная фальшивая сказка. 

— Зоро пахнет дракой.

— Угу.

А ещё пылью, потом, чёртовым золотом Тесоро. И хотя морская вода всё смыла, хочется ополоснуться ещё пару раз, с мылом и другими пахнущими штучками, взять у Поварешки, даже не спросив. Висеть закованным в золото было нормально, без какого-либо дискомфорта, однако ощущение чужой силы на коже заставляло неосознанно поводить плечами. А ещё всё время хотелось отлить, что Зоро и сделал, пока Нами объясняла их план, а вокруг клубился золотой пар.

Сейчас же ванная подождёт, потому что Луффи ждать не хочет. Не терпит, тянет Зоро в первую попавшуюся комнату, не глядя и не слушая возмущенные крики пополам со свистом. Накама и так привычные — даже слишком — к тому, что если Луффи чего-то хочет, то подавай вот прямо сейчас. Мяса, приключений. Зоро. Потому что Зоро хочет тоже. Саке, силу. Луффи. Немедленно.

Перчатки остаются без протестов: сквозь них странно ощущается тепло тела Луффи, но когда Зоро кладет ладонь на его живот и проводит вниз, когда видит контраст ткани тёмных перчаток на светлой коже, когда Луффи выдыхает в ухо жадно и с удовольствием, Зоро самого ведёт. Робин назвала его состояние крайней сосредоточенности во время тренировки или боя туннельным зрением. Прямая дорога к цели, когда действительность сужается до определённой точки. Сейчас же цель – Луффи, и весь фокус Зоро теперь на ощущениях, касающихся только его. Шершавые царапины на коленях, его разбитые в кровь пальцы, оставляющие на коже прохладные липкие следы, мокрые от пота бока, цветочный аромат от шампуня Нами в волосах и горячий запах самого Луффи — возбуждённого и нетерпеливого.

После Четвёртого Гира Луффи всё ещё слабый и дышит рвано, и прерывисто охает каждый раз, когда Зоро гладит по его плечам — словно по оголённым нервам, — но не велит прекратить и сам не останавливается, хотя движения не такие резкие и энергичные, как обычно. Луффи будто бы сонный, а Зоро знает, какой он сонный, со всклокоченными волосами и с примятым подушкой лицом, с невнятным «хочу Зоро и спать одновременно», и вот это доверие, возможность видеть и понимать его таким — самое дорогое, невозможно ценное и интимное. Луффи хочет быть с ним несмотря на усталость и боль, вопреки желанию тела и здравому смыслу. Наверное, и самому Зоро нужно дать ему отдохнуть, а не потакать прихотям, не откликаться на соленые от крови поцелуи, не целовать в ответ. Ведь Зоро знает всё о той боли, которую несут в себе техники Луффи, знает как никто другой. И до сих пор — молчит. Это важное знание, но оно не имеет значения прямо сейчас.

Поэтому он не перечит и не уговаривает отдохнуть. А ещё потому, что сегодня Луффи спасал его самого… Глупо получилось с этим золотом, но Тесоро мог поймать любого из них, чтобы устроить с помощью их команды своё главное шоу. Так что уж лучше Зоро, чем девушки или Чоппер, остальные бы разобрались. А сам Зоро поспал – не привыкать, да и не холодно. Он знал, что за ним придёт его команда. Он знал, что за ним придёт Луффи.

Который сейчас хочет отвлечься, хочет ласки и быстрой разрядки, чтобы сбросить остатки адреналина, забыть и заснуть сразу же. И все это — с Зоро. Это не мазохизм, как у того тупого придурка из приспешников Тесоро, который хотел боли в бою и постоянно подставлял лоб, покрытый Волей Вооружения. Это желание быть с тем, кого любишь, после того, как кто-то угрожал его у тебя отнять. Быть вместе, быть ближе, быть единым целым.

Поэтому Зоро целует в ответ, в тёплую кожу шеи, в ухо, пробует на вкус улыбку. Повторяя зеркально, трётся щекой о шрам на груди, стягивает с Луффи шляпу, рубашку, освобождает от остальной одежды, заставляет стряхнуть шлёпанцы, потому что с этого оболтуса станется их оставить. Позволяет снять всё с себя. Всё, кроме перчаток. Луффи укладывает его на спину прямо на пол, а через пару минут упоённых поцелуев Зоро перекатывает их обоих, меняет местами, подминает под себя, и Луффи раскидывается под ним, ленивый и послушный, и смеется, всегда смеётся, во время секса тоже. Потому что немного щекотно, и потому что хорошо, а когда хорошо — нужно смеяться. Показать, как же хорошо. Зоро нравится, когда Луффи смеётся, кому может не нравиться его смех, заливистый и искренний? Вот и Зоро улыбается в ответ и нарочито медленно проводит раскрытой ладонью по своей груди до паха, оттуда перемещает на колено Луффи и ещё медленнее — на бедро. Луффи косится жадными глазами на его руки, на тёмную ткань, облепившую костяшки, и, раздвинув ноги, приказывает. Просит:

— Зоро.

Член у него горячий и тяжёлый, и Зоро знает, как нужно обхватить его, какой ритм взять — быстрый и плавный, по всей длине, и обязательно большим пальцем трогать уздечку. Не каждый раз при движении вверх, а иногда — Луффи любит, когда неожиданно. А через минуту можно даже сжать пальцы чуть сильней, напрячь руку и потянуть резче. Обхватить второй ладонью дополнительную длину и блокировать локтем острое колено, потому что это непроизвольно; навалиться всем телом на бёдра и не отпускать. Не отпускать ни в коем случае, потому что хотя Луффи и резиновый, и Зоро уже давно не впадает в ступор, когда его член тянется в руках, всё же видеть его тело растянутым по нескольку раз на дню — одно, а делать это самому с его членом — совсем другое. 

И потому что больно. Луффи сам сказал — мол, ничего страшного, если Зоро не удержит, но лучше, чтобы удержал. А это трудно, когда нужно одновременно тянуть и ласкать, и держать, и ещё много всего можно сделать, и забыться при этом тоже легко. Ведь нужно ещё смотреть. И слушать. И впитывать в себя запах тела и ощущение того, какой Луффи, когда с ним творить такие вещи. 

Санни качается на волнах, унося их прочь от богатого мира чужих сожалений, от которых у Луффи наверняка болит всё тело, а у Зоро есть пара перчаток в подарок. Которые охуительно возбуждающе смотрятся на обнаженной коже; которые позволяют по-другому ощутить прикосновения и для самого Зоро тоже. 

— Зоро, — вновь зовёт Луффи. Бездумно, одними губами, и если не быть сосредоточенным на нём одном и не уловить короткий толчок воздуха из груди, то и не услышишь. Но Зоро чувствует кожей, затылком, всем собой. 

«Быстрей».

Скрипят доски — Луффи цепляется за них растопыренными пальцами, удерживает своё тело, чтобы оно не подалось вперёд, когда Зоро обхватывает губами головку. Зоро до сих пор не может поверить в то, что не только видит, как Луффи растягивается, но и делает это с ним сам. Когда это случилось впервые, когда он в первый раз захотел проверить, везде ли Луффи тянется, когда наловчился не выпускать слишком быстро член Луффи — твёрдый и возбуждённый, горячий и упругий, и тянущийся, чёрт возьми, тянущийся — Зоро понял, что сделает это снова. Не только, чтобы проверить вновь, но и потому что Луффи нравилось, а что нравилось Луффи и мог сделать Зоро — почему бы не сделать? 

И Зоро делает. Иногда всё же останавливается, ведёт только языком по горячей коже, давая время перевести дыхание. И чтобы самому не кончить раньше времени. Это тоже важно, хотя Зоро не против и подождать, но вряд ли именно сейчас их обоих хватит больше чем на один раз, как обычно. А обычно Луффи жадный — в еде ли, в любви к своим накамам. В том, чтобы брать и получать удовольствие. Особенно — с Зоро. 

Глаза у Луффи шальные и тоже жадные, и видно, как он старается охватить взглядом всё — и руки Зоро на своём теле, и смотреть ему в лицо, ловя взгляд. И как зрачок топит радужку, когда он раздвигает ноги шире и выгибает шею, чтобы посмотреть на член Зоро — тоже налитый кровью и возбуждённый. Поэтому Зоро сползает чуть ниже, коленями заставляет раздвинуть бёдра сильнее. Трётся о его член, вниз, где поджались яички, — и они тоже тянутся, весь Луффи тянется, везде. Поэтому можно не искать смазку, хотя с ней, конечно, всё равно лучше, но сейчас не до этого. Наконец, Зоро толкается членом между ягодиц Луффи, и тот рвано выдыхает и помогает, направляя бедрами, а когда мокрый от пота и немного от смазки член Зоро норовит выскользнуть из его тела, обхватывает одной рукой у основания. И теперь очередь Зоро хмурить брови, и стискивать зубы, и выдыхать имя Луффи так, словно это ответ на все просьбы мира. 

Луффи вновь цепляется пальцами, ища опоры, теми же пальцами, что дробили в крошево мостовые Гран Тесоро и сминали золото, словно бумагу. Доски из древесины Адамового дерева скрипят, но не идут трещинами, потому что Луффи себя контролирует — может, когда хочет. А ведь хочет сейчас. Поэтому дает члену Зоро выйти из себя немного, а потом вновь насаживается на него. А потом повторяет. И ещё. Ещё. Зоро не делает больше ничего, позволяя Луффи делать всё за него, двигать бёдрами, обхватив ногами. Только пальцами — продолжает тянуть и гладить. Держать. И смотрит, как сокращаются мышцы на животе Луффи, слушает сорванное дыхание, молчание на двоих. Общее.

Наверное, его можно было бы назвать извращенцем, да так и есть на самом деле, но Зоро всё равно. Вот бы Поварёшка посмеялся, если бы узнал. Но то, что они с Луффи делают наедине, касается только их двоих, и никого больше. Луффи — жадный, а Зоро — собственник, получается? 

Луффи чувствует, когда приходит время – Волей, или у Зоро всё на лице написано; только прижимается к Зоро, бёдрами к паху, чтобы было приятно, впускает в себя на всю длину и внимательно смотрит, как Зоро скалит зубы, когда кончает. И замирает, только дышит медленно и глубоко. Ждёт. Нетерпеливый, жадный Луффи ждёт его, и это отрезвляет Зоро лучше любой драки, лучше ощущения чужой силы.

Поэтому через несколько вдохов Зоро медленно возвращает член Луффи в исходное положение, пропускает между кольцом пальцев, затянутых в перчатки. Обнимает за плечи, и Луффи бьётся в его руках, хватает за предплечья, и точно останутся синяки, лиловые и круглые. Зоро вытирает пот с бровей тыльной стороной ладони и переводит дыхание. В комнате жарко и душно, пахнет сексом, пахнет их перемешанным запахом, пахнет ими. Луффи спит мёртвым грузом, обмякнув за мгновение, острые локти и колючие волосы уже привычны. 

— Луффи, — во рту будто провели наждачной бумагой, но идти за выпивкой Зоро не хочется.

Пытаться спихнуть Луффи с себя — тоже. После нескольких вялых телодвижений новая рубашка становится идеальной тряпкой, Зоро находит что-то подстелить и укладывает Луффи на себя. И засыпает вслед за ним. 

Перчатки он выкидывает, но когда в следующий раз команда идёт по магазинам в поисках новой одежды, покупает себе несколько пар. А на возмущения Нами заявляет, что если у него вспотеют руки в жару и выскользнет из ладони катана, это хуже, чем сколько-то там белли. Нами предлагает привязывать оружие к рукам, чтобы не выскальзывало, а Зоро скалит зубы, за что получает по голове Клима Тактом. 

В следующий раз Луффи натягивает на него перчатки сам — вдевает каждый палец, расправляет на ладони, проверяя, не жмёт ли, и застёгивает маленькую пуговицу на запястье. Тычется носом, донельзя довольный собой, и целует в раскрытую ладонь.

И смеётся. Потому что хорошо же, когда Зоро его понимает.


End file.
